


Shoulda, woulda

by cats_eye78



Category: The 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few moments inside Clarke's head between season 2 and 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulda, woulda

Shoulda, Woulda.

 

She woke up panting, cold and alone. The same dream, always the same. What she could have done different, what she should have done. If only the Mountain Men had stopped taking what they needed by force when The Arc landed. The survivors would have happily donated their marrow and no one would have had to die. If only Lexa hadn't betrayed them. The little children and the adults that aided them could have lived. If only she had thought to tell the old man that if they were let go the people from The Arc would give them marrow. If only she believed that herself.


End file.
